


is it weird that i hear trumpets when you're turning me on?

by flicker_album



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, FaceTime Sex, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, sexting attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flicker_album/pseuds/flicker_album
Summary: “HORNY. I’M HORNY, HARRY.” Louis practically yells. Thank goodness his shitty one bedroom flat is just for him.A loud laugh filters through his phone speakers. “Well Lou, what am I supposed to do about that?”“I’m not sure, seeing as you’re all the way at your flat and I’m here at mine. Alone.”Or: the one where Harry doesn't know how to sext but he makes up for it in other ways





	is it weird that i hear trumpets when you're turning me on?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So far this is the longest fic I've written so I hope you like it! I was randomly looking up prompts because I wanted to start writing more and I saw this one and it just kinda happened. I've tried posting this a few time with the emojis in it so third times the charm!
> 
> A huuuuuge shout out to my beta & lovely friend [Nadia](https://justalittlelouislove.tumblr.com/) for all her kind words and help! :)
> 
> You can come find me on Tumblr [here!](https://whatafeeling-mp3.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **prompt**  
>  **person a:** i'm   
> **person b:** you’re trumpet  
>  **person b:** what  
>  **person a:** that’s a horn  
>  **person a:** so immmmm _____  
>  **person b:** in a school band

____________________

 **Harry:** i’m out of work early. what am i supposed to do now  
**Louis:** hmm i could think of a few ideas…  
**Harry:** like what

“Lou. Louis… LOUIS!”

Louis looks up from his phone and sighs. “What, Niall?” Honestly, he shouldn’t have been trying to text (or sext) Harry while out with friends.

“Well I was trying to have a conversation with you but it seems like you’re more interested in talking to someone else,” Niall says with a roll of his eyes.

“Be cuter and maybe I’ll be more interested. Besides, we’re in a crowded pub on a Friday night. Kind of hard to have a deep and meaningful conversation right now. I mean, there are people literally everywhere and it’s loud.”

Niall completely ignores Louis’ obvious attempt at distracting him. He glances at Liam and smirks. “Ah, so you’re talking to Harry then?”

Liam jumps in, “How is it going between you two?”

Louis couldn’t stop his smile even if he tried. “It’s going well, yeah. Really well. We get on great and god, he is gorgeous. And he’s just like... a great person, like a genuinely great person.”

Louis (along with Niall and Liam) met Harry at the beginning of their third year of uni. Technically Niall met him first, at the bakery where Harry works. But he brought him round to meet Liam and Louis, and well, it just kind of happened.

Liam gives him a warm smile. “Well I can’t wait to officially meet him. You know, like, as your boyfriend.”

“Well,” Louis starts, looking a little embarrassed. “we’re not technically boyfriends?”

“What?!” Niall’s loud voice causes a few people nearby to turn their heads. “What do you mean you’re not boyfriends? You’ve been smitten with him for, like what, a month now?”

Now Louis looks really sheepish. “Umm… a month or… longer.”

“LONGER?”

Louis quickly shushes him. “Niall, stop fucking shouting!”

“But Lou, we’ve known Harry since the beginning of the school year. That was months ago! You’ve liked him the whole fucking time?!”

“Niall,” Louis sighs, “why are you getting all worked up about this?”

“Because he’s had a few. You know how he is,” Liam replies without missing a beat. “So, this thing with Harry was like a love at first sight type of thing?”

Louis pauses. He mentally retracts his earlier statement. It’s clearly not that hard to have a deep and meaningful conversation in a crowded pub on a Friday night.

“Love at first sight? That’d be a no. I was definitely attracted to him when we first met him. I mean, you guys have seen him. But as time went on… I realized I was more than just attracted to him physically.”

Niall sighs and puts his head in his hands. Bless that boy and his emotions. “So why aren’t you boyfriends?”

“Neither of us have asked officially. And we haven’t really had many talks about our relationship or whatever you want to call it.”

“Well maybe you should talk about it,” Niall replies, lifting his head from his hands.

Louis lets his hand rest on Niall’s arm. “Yes Nialler, I know. And we will when we’re ready. Look, how about I text him and see if he wants to join us. Not as my ‘boyfriend’ but, well, you two haven’t seen him in a while. It’d be nice to all hangout and catch up.”

 **Louis:** come to the pub. I’m here with niall and liam. they miss you  
**Harry:** do you miss me too   
**Louis:** of course baby cakes 

Twenty minutes later Harry has joined them at their table in the pub, squeezed in tight next to Louis. They spend the rest of the night sneaking glances and touches.  


____________________

  
The next day Louis is laying on his bed and he is bored and horny. The four of them didn’t leave the pub until close to midnight, but luckily none of them had had too much to drink. As much as Louis wanted Harry to stay the night at his, he had politely declined because “Lou, you know I have to work tomorrow. And you also know if I stay over I’m not gonna want to go.” Harry had left him with a chaste kiss and a promise to text him after he was home from the bakery. Liam and Niall had left him with two knowing looks. Louis ignored them.

So now he has two options: he can text Harry and ask him to come over, which Harry will see right through, or he can have a bit of fun. Louis will always pick the more fun option.

With a fleeting glance at the time, he gleefully realizes he was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice Harry’s shift had ended a few minutes ago. Grabbing his phone off of his bedside table, he quickly opens his text thread with Harry.

 **Louis:** i’m 

He waits. Harry usually doesn’t text him until he’s already back at his flat. It’s not that far away from the bakery so really Louis shouldn’t be left waiting much longer. As he opens up the drawer of his bedside table to rummage around for his lube, he remembers what he is wearing underneath his joggers. A smirk takes over his face as he imagines Harry’s reaction to the white lace.

As Louis’ leaning back on his pillows and getting comfortable, he feels his phone vibrate once, then twice. He swipes it open without even looking at the messages on his lock screen.

 **Harry:** you’re trumpet  
**Harry:** what

Louis huffs out a quiet laugh. He’s so endeared by Harry’s obliviousness to his attempt at sexting.

 **Louis:** that’s a horn  
**Louis:** so i’mmmmm _____  
**Harry:** in a school band  
**Louis:** HAROLD  
**Harry:** LOUIS  
**Harry:** what

Sighing, Louis thumbs over to Harry’s contact and presses the Facetime button. Harry answers on the second ring.

_“Louuuuu!”_

“Harold, I can’t even see you. You know I Facetime’d you, right?” Louis asks.

_“Yeah, sorry. I’m just changing. I had flour all over my shirt.”_

Harry’s face pops into view and Louis smiles.

_“Lou, you don’t look like a trumpet.”_

“Harry. It’s a HORN. I’m…” and Louis pauses waiting for Harry to fill in the blank. But instead, Harry gives him a smirk.

_“You’re always trumpet! When are you not trumpet?!”_

Louis covers his face with his free hand. He has to stop this trumpet talk now before Harry thinks of more jokes. (But honestly, he loves Harry’s jokes.)

“HORNY. I’M HORNY, HARRY.” He practically yells. Thank goodness his shitty one bedroom flat is just for him.

A loud laugh filters through his phone speakers. “ _Well Lou, what am I supposed to do about that?”_

“I’m not sure, seeing as you’re all the way at your flat and I’m here at mine. Alone.”

 _“There’s no way I could help you out, even if you are alone?”_ Louis can see Harry settling back on his bed, mirroring Louis’ position. _“Because I can think of some ways.”_

“Enlighten me?” Louis asks. His free hand settles on his stomach. He can tell this is going to get good. What Harry lacks in sexting he makes up for in dirty talk. Louis could listen to him for hours.

 _“What are you wearing?”_ Harry’s deep voice husks out and Louis has to hold back a laugh.

“Harold. Seriously?”

He can see Harry shrugging his shoulders on his phone screen. _“I’m just curious!”_

Louis pans his phone down his body. “No shirt, as you can clearly see. And some black joggers. Harry, I’ve been bored and horny for hours. Borny, if you will.”

That makes Harry laugh. _“Or hored.”_

“Harry, stop,” Louis says while laughing. He can hear Harry saying _“You brought it up first! I can’t not keep the joke going!”_

His laughing slows a bit. “Okay, can we please get back to the task at hand?”

_“The task at hand? Hmm. Well, why not use that hand to touch yourself? Just a little. Over your joggers.”_

Louis lets out a sigh of relief and closes his eye. He’s been waiting for this. He and Harry haven’t done this yet. They’ve definitely fooled around before, but Facetime sex? This is a first and Louis can tell it’s going to be good.

“Harry. You- you too.” Louis’ eyes are still closed so he can’t see what Harry is doing but he wants him to feel just as good.

 _“Who says I’m not already babe?”_ Harry definitely sounds affected.

Louis’ still palming himself but he needs… “More. Harry, please. More.”

 _“Babe, can you look at me? I just wanna see your eyes. Please.”_ Louis opens his eyes and, yeah, Harry’s definitely affected. His pupils are already blown wide and his short hair is mussed. _“God, you’re gorgeous Lou. You look so good. Fuck. Can you play with your nipples for a bit? You look so good doing that.”_

Louis slides his hand up his stomach, hoping it’s visible on the camera. He lightly ghosts over his right nipple, then his left. The fleeting touches have him letting out soft sighs and he can hear Harry saying _“Fuck Lou, the noises you make. Gets me so hard.”_ He goes back to the right nipple and pinches. It makes his back arch up off the bed. _“Lou. Fuck, fuck.”_

After he does the same to his left nipple he hears Harry’s voice again. _“Shit. Babe, can you take off your joggers? I need to see what pants you're wearing.”_

Louis wants to smirk but he doesn’t want to give himself away. He knows Harry is going to enjoy this so he tries to take his joggers off as quickly as he can with one hand. He can’t be bothered with setting his phone down.

“Hold on, love. Let me just…” Louis taps his phone screen to flip the camera view. Immediately after he does, he can hear Harry gasp then let out a moan.

 _“Lou. Panties. Fuck.”_ Louis thinks he can faintly hear the sound of Harry taking off his trousers as well.

“Yeah, babe, I thought they’d look nice. I know you really like them.” He shifts his phone a little to get a better angle. His cock is hard so the tip is poking out through the top but it looks so nice against the white lace.

 _“I wish I could see your arse in those. Best arse I’ve ever seen. Like a peach. Can’t wait to get my mouth on it. Tastes so good.”_ Louis almost hates that they’re doing this over Facetime because he’d very much like Harry’s mouth on his arse as well. _“Louis touch yourself again. Please, I need to see.”_

“Want me to keep the camera like this?” Louis asks.

 _“Yeah, for a little bit. Wanna see your hand on your cock.”_ Harry’s breathing is getting rougher. Louis can tell he’s certainly enjoying this.

“You too. Please. Wanna see you too.” Louis’ breathes out. His view goes from Harry’s blissed out face to Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock and Louis moans loudly. “Fuck, Harry. You look so good.”

 _“Louis, you’re so good to me. Can’t wait to touch your cock. Taste it.”_ The sound of his hand speeding up almost overtakes his voice. _“I’m getting close already babe. You’re so fucking gorgeous, Lou. Can I see your face when I come? When you come?”_

Louis doesn’t want to move the hand that’s currently inside his panties, wrapped around his cock, so he does the best that he can to use his hand that’s holding his phone to switch the camera. He goes to ask Harry to do the same but sees that he already has.

Once their cameras are flipped back to forward facing, Louis takes a quick note of Harry’s blissed out face. His eyes are closed but his pretty little mouth is open and making the most sinful noises Louis has ever heard.

“Harry. Shit, I’m so close,” Louis pants out.

_“Me too, Lou. Just thinking about your hand on your cock for me and seeing you in those panties. Fuck. You look so hot right now. Fuck, fuck.”_

Louis’s hand speeds up, if that’s even possible, as he lets out a soft “Yeah, yeah, all for you babe. Only for you.” Something about that makes Harry moan obscenely.

 _“Are you mine, Lou? Please say you’re mine.”_ Louis can tell Harry’s almost to the edge.

“Yeah, Harry. All yours. I’m yours.”

With that, Harry lets out one final moan and comes hard all over his hand. Louis has never seen anything as perfect as Harry’s face when he comes. His hand keeps moving over his cock as he watches Harry on his screen.

Harry quickly realizes Louis hasn’t come yet so he begins talking to him again, bringing him closer.

 _“I can’t wait until I see you again. You’re gonna wear those panties and I’m gonna eat you out for hours.”_ Harry’s voice is breathless and Louis can’t get enough. _“Love the taste of your arse. You’re so good to me, babe. I’m yours and you’re mine. All mine.”_

The intensity of Harry’s words has Louis coming quick and hard. He is Harry and Harry is his. In the back of his orgasm hazy mind, he realizes they need to have the ‘are we boyfriends?’ talk soon.

 _“Wow, Louis. That was amazing. I’ve- I’ve never done anything like that before?”_ Harry lets out a soft chuckle.

“Are you asking me or telling me? Either way, I don’t believe you. That was unreal.” Louis has his head resting on his pillows with his eyes closed. “Why don’t you come over tonight? I’ve got a bottle of shitty wine and Netflix!”

Harry laughs again, _“Yeah that sounds perfect. Let me just shower really quick and I’ll head right over.”_

“Sounds good, babe. I’m going to shower, too. See you soon.”

____________________

Harry shows up at his flat almost an hour later. He’s wearing a pair of joggers and an oversized sweatshirt. Louis thinks he looks perfectly cuddly. He’s also holding a bag that looks suspiciously like Chinese.

A sheepish look crosses Harry’s face, “I know you said you had wine but I thought we might get hungry.”

Louis snorts, “I think you just really wanted Chinese. You’ve mentioned it every day for the past three days.”

They set up in Louis’ tiny living room where he’d already set the wine bottle on the table and had Netflix pulled up. He throws the remote towards Harry, “Pick something to watch. I’m gonna go grab us the wine glasses.”

Harry ends up picking Friends because it’s something they can just have on as background noise while they talk, eat, and drink. The best part of their conversation is when Harry stops himself in the middle of a sentence to quote one of the Friends characters and then go right back into what he was saying before. Louis finds it all too cute.

Once the food is mostly empty cartons and the wine bottle is well on it’s way to gone Louis brings up ‘the talk’.

“So,” he starts out, “Niall and Liam were really excited to see you last night.”

Harry smiles, showing off his dimple. “Yeah? It was nice! I missed them a lot. Though, I guess that’s my fault. I’ve been wanting to spend most of my time with you lately.” A faint blush appears on his cheeks.

Louis can’t stop his blush too. He’s nervous, but he pushes forward. “They, um. They said something about you being my boyfriend, but I told them we hadn’t officially talked about it.” He’s rushing his words. “Niall was pretty distressed over it. It was quite cute, actually.”

Harry hasn’t said anything yet so Louis chances a glance at him. The blush on his cheeks has darkened some and he’s looking down and smiling. Quietly, he says “I’d love for you to be my boyfriend, Lou. I was just too nervous to ask.”

The smile on Louis’ face is blinding. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry replies, “Let’s be boyfriends.”

____________________

The next Friday night Louis and Harry walk into the pub hand in hand. They easily spot Liam and Niall, the latter laughing loudly at something Liam had said.

As they approach the table, Louis clears his throat. “Lads? I’d like you to meet Harry, my boyfriend.”

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Niall shouts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! [Here](https://whatafeeling-mp3.tumblr.com/post/171883251708/is-it-weird-that-i-hear-trumpets-when-youre%22) is a rebloggable tumblr post!


End file.
